Sur l'Océan de Ma peine
by Lou999
Summary: OS Duo est en voyage avec sa classe, mais le coeur n'y est vraiment pas. sa peine est très lourde. Cependant, il va faire la rencontre d'un garçon bien étrange. cela pourra-t-il l'aider ?


Titre : Pour Sur l'Océan de ma Peine

Auteur : Lou 999

Style : OS vampirique.

Série : Gundam Wing

Couple : Heero x Duo

Disclamer : Peut être que pour anniversaire, ils seront à moi… ?

Histoire : Lors d'un voyage scolaire, Duo, plongé dans sa peine profonde, fait la rencontre d'un étrange garçon sur le bateau.

Petite note : Cette fic me tient particulièrement à cœur pour la bonne raison qu'elle est tiré (juste une partie) de mon expérience. Perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher est une chose très difficile et parfois il faut du temps pour s'en remettre. Heureusement, on a toujours des personnes sur qui on peut compter. Même si comme Duo, ce n'est pas toujours aussi agréable et fort

Sur l'Océan de ma Peine : 

Il avait marché sans but, laissant ses pas le guider où bon leur semblaient et du coup, il venait d'atterrir dans le bar sans même sans apercevoir. Il jeta avec lassitude un regard dans ce lieu si vivant et poussa un profond soupir. Il allait faire demi tour quand il vit quelque chose au fond de la pièce qui attira un peu son regard mort. D'une démarche lente, il s'approcha du bar et attendit sans bouger, immobile et triste comme une pierre tombale, que le barman vint. Ce dernier le héla au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je peux ?

La voix était aussi platonique que son regard était vide. Il désigna du menton la chose qu'il avait vue. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique piano à queue. Le serveur lui jeta un regard méfiant puis hocha froidement la tête.

Si ça t'amuses.

Il regarda un instant ce jeune garçon qui semblait porter toute la peine du monde sur ses épaule puis retourna à ses autres clients. Le garçon, un jeune homme avec une natte se dirigea de son pas effacé vers l'instrument. Il passa une main dessus, un éclair de mélancolie dans ses yeux puis souleva la protection du clavier et s'installa doucement sur le tabouret bas. Il leva les mains et les posa sur les touches afin de les actionner et d'en tirer une mélodie triste et poignante.

Il se trouvait sur le Fairy Mary et se dirigeait avec sa classe vers l'Angleterre pour un séjour d'une semaine. Malheureusement, le cœur n'y était pas. La veille du départ, son meilleur ami lui avait clairement fait comprendre que leur amitié était finie. Il ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails, mais cela était suffisant pour Duo. Le choc avait été violent et l'avait profondément ébranler au point que le lendemain, il était arrivé en pleur au lycée.

_Ayame…_

Sentant ses yeux le brûler et sa vue se troubler, le garçon les ferma. Ca ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Les souvenirs refluaient toujours, plus violents que jamais et transparaissaient dans sa musique mélancolique. D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient au bar levèrent la tête pour regarder ce garçon qui jouait. La musique était merveilleuse mais si douloureuse.

Regarde Hilde, ce n'est pas Duo ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête sans lâcher du regard son compagnon de classe. Elle le connaissait que très peu vu qu'il était plutôt du genre solitaire. Non pas qu'il soit associable, il s'entendait avec tout le monde, mais il n'avait que quelques amis, qui n'étaient pas dans leur classe. Il passait ainsi le plus clair de ses temps libre avec eux plutôt qu'avec sa classe.

Comme c'est beau… Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait du piano.

Je crois que personne ne le savait, répondit Hilde. Mais sa musique est tellement triste…

Il paraît que sa copine l'a larguée…

Tu penses qu'il en avait une ? Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup de lui.

Cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtain répondait au prénom de Catherine et semblait profondément touché par la douleur qui s'échappait de la mélodie de leur collègue.

En tout cas, il avait l'air dans tous ses états hier… Que veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

Non loin d'eux, un garçon de leur âge, soit 17 ans, aux yeux cobalts détourna la tête d'elles lâchant leur conversation. Il avait remarqué le natté dès son arrivé et maintenant, il éprouvait un étrange sentiment en le regardant de dos, ses épaules bougeant au rythme de sa musique.

Mattew !

Le barman tourna la tête vers celui qui l'appelait et se dépêcha de venir vers lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ?

Sers moi un whisky.

T'as pas encore finit le tien.

Fais ce que ce que je te dis !

Le regard de tueur qu'il porta sur le barman l'obligea à obéir malgré l'âge du garçon. Normalement, il était interdit de servir de l'alcool au mineur mais celui là était un peu spécial. Il vivait presque sur le bateau et tout le monde le connaissait. Mattew servit la boisson puis regarda Heero partir avec en direction du piano. Il le déposa avec douceur sur le dessus, forçant Duo à ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait noyer sa douleur en jouant du piano…

Duo lui jeta un regard las mais ne cessa pas sa mélodie déchirante. Chacune des notes brisaient la gaieté du lieu. Il referma les yeux sans prêter attention au verre.

Je suis mineur, je ne bois pas.

Tu devrais, c'est efficace pour les blessures.

Non merci.

Le natté arrêta sa mélodie sur une note haut perché puis se leva et après un regard brillant à son gêneur, se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne pu voir le regard amusé que ce dernier porta sur lui. Il alla directement à l'arrière du bateau, montant quelques marches, il sortit sur la terrasse. Le vent fouettait son visage alors que la fine pluie le trempait au fur et à mesure. Il s'approcha du rebord et fixa la nuit profonde. Seul le bruit de l'eau et les reflets de la lune à sa surface brisaient le moment de solitude du garçon. Il était immobile, ignorant le froid qui le touchait, les yeux perdus quelque part. Il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête ce qui s'était passé et souffrait visiblement beaucoup. Il avait mal au cœur, non pas à cause du bateau mais bien parce qu'il pensait à la veille.

Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes comme ça…

Duo ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de s'accouder à la rambarde, les yeux toujours aussi vides.

Tu vas me suivre longtemps ?

Peut-être… Qu'est-ce qui te rend si malheureux ?

En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Je ne pense pas avoir demander un psy.

Je me disais juste que s'était encore plus triste de voir un aussi joli garçon avec une mine si abattue. Tu t'es fais larguer ?

Non pas vraiment.

Alors quoi ?

Duo ferma les yeux et inspira longuement pour chasser la vague de tristesse qui lui broyait l'estomac.

Je n'ais pas envie d'en parler, surtout pas à un inconnu.

Tu devrais. Cela fait du bien…

Le fameux inconnu se porta à sa hauteur et s'installa à son tour près de la rambarde, les yeux fixant le noir. Durant de très longues minutes, il n'y eut pour seul bruit que celui des turbines. Puis Duo baissa la tête avec lassitude.

As-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher ?

Oui. Plusieurs fois.

Et bien moi… C'est la première fois…

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent d'eau sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Les larmes, brillantes dans la nuit, glissèrent en silence sur ses joues et tombèrent dans l'immensité de l'océan.

C'était quelqu'un de précieux. Le seul à qui je me confiais et en qui j'avais confiance.

Tu l'aimais ?

Oui. Mais pas comme tu le penses. Il était important pour moi. Mon meilleur ami en fait. Il représentait beaucoup pour moi mais malheureusement, cela n'était visiblement pas réciproque.

Il est mort ?

Non. Il ne veut simplement plus de mon amitié. Oh et puis, pourquoi je te raconte ça…

D'un geste rageur, le natté essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et releva le buste pour tourner les talons. Cependant, une poigne puissante l'obligea à faire face à son inconnu. Il voulu le faire lâcher prise mais au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent le cobalt du jeune garçon, il fut comme paralysé.

Tu aimerais oublier ? Ne plus avoir mal ?

Le garçon se rapprocha, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Je vais t'y aider…

Duo se sentit glisser dans un rêve, se retrouvant incapable de réfléchir et d'agir. Il était comme à la merci de ce garçon aux traits harmonieux et il se laissa faire quand ce dernier le guida dans le bateau jusqu'à une chambre. Le reste se perdit dans une sorte de songe. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de peine, juste du plaisir. Il sentit son esprit se perdre au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait et bientôt, il perdit conscience, envelopper par un sentiment de bien être. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque que l'hôtesse du bateau annonça dans le haut parleur que le bateau accosterait d'ici 45 minutes. Il regarda partout, comprenant qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, enroulé dans une couverture blanche. Il voulu se lever mais, une douleur lui traversa les reins et le vague souvenir de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il se souvenait de ses gémissements, des caresses de ce garçon. Il avait prit du plaisir à chaque fois que ce dernier l'avait pénétré pour se répandre en lui. Mais que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ? Chassant la honte qui naissait au creux de son ventre et remarquant qu'il était seul, il rechercha ses vêtements, éparpillés dans la pièce et s'habilla en vitesse. Tout son corps était couvert de griffures plus ou moins profondes, gardant la trace de ce garçon et il dut se débrouiller pour les cacher. Il regagna sa chambre, honteux et tomba sur ses collègues qui l'occupaient avec lui.

Duo ? Ba, t'étais où ? On t'a pas vu de la nuit !

Je… euh… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Il évita soigneusement leurs regards, se sentant rougir et rentra dans la chambre pour prendre les quelques affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pu le laisser faire ça Et surtout, pourquoi y avait-il prit du plaisir ? La question ne cessait de le hanter, même alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans leur car et repartait en direction de Exeter.

_Je le crois pas… J'ai fais… ça… avec un garçon… inconnu en plus…_

Il le voyait l'embrasser alors que ses mains habilles défaisaient ses vêtements. Il sentait encore ses caresses sur sa peau, le désir ardent qu'elles avaient éveillé en lui. Il entendait chacun de ses gémissements sensuels alors qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour. Duo sursauta en revenant à la réalité, sortant de ses souvenirs pour apercevoir le paysage défiler à sa fenêtre. Il jeta un timide coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, comme s'il avait eut peur que quelqu'un puisse lire dans ses pensées et deviner ce qui s'était passé et qu'il en avait éprouvé du plaisir.

_Je ne connais même pas son nom…_

En fait, il ne l'avait même pas recroisé dans le bateau, pourtant, il avait vaguement cherché, se déplaçant le plus discrètement possible. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il valait mieux qu'il oublie cette nuit d'égarement.

Il dormit la majeure partie du trajet et fut présenté à sa famille en début d'après midi. Leur séjour devait se dérouler en plusieurs temps. Le matin, ils avaient cours d'anglais et l'après midi, ils allaient visiter des monuments. Pour Duo, originaire d'Amérique, la matinée s'avérait ennuyeuse et morne. Bien souvent, il se prenait à rêvasser, se souvenant de cette nuit. Il lui arrivait même parfois le soir, sous la douche ou dans son lit de se laisser aller à la masturbation en y repensant. Il éprouvait à chaque fois de la honte mais il ne pouvait s'en s'arrêter. Il en avait envie et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir et de jouir avec délectation. Cela dura pendant 7 jours. Il se rapprocha un peu des autres, discutant avec eux durant les repas de mini et les visites. Beaucoup de filles étaient contentes de sa proximité et un après midi, Hilde lui fit remarquer un point important.

Tu as l'air mieux, Duo… Je m'inquiétais un peu au début, tu avais l'air si déprimé, mais tu sembles retrouver le moral.

La réalité de la phrase percuta le natté de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui lui pesait sur leur cœur aussi facilement ? Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, même s'il devait lutter contre une envie de pleurer, il ne sombrait pas dans la mélancolie toute la journée. Ce soir là, en rentrant dans sa famille d'accueil, il y repensa. Un instant, il fut tiré de ses songes, croyant que quelqu'un le suivait, mais il n'y avait personne aussi replongea-t-il dans ses pensées. Il était désormais hors de question de se laisser ronger par cette tristesse. Puisqu'on lui avait offert la possibilité d'oublier cette histoire, il lui fallait tourner la page. C'est ainsi que pendant les 2 jours qui resta, Duo profita de son séjour. Au moment du départ, il eut une rapide pensée pour le garçon avec qui il avait passé cette nuit. Finalement, même s'il en avait encore honte, il devait avouer que cela lui avait été profitable. Il aurait aimé dire ce qu'il en était à cet inconnu mais il devait se trouver quelque part en Angleterre et Duo ignorait où.

Hey Duo, tu viens prendre un verre ?

Hilde et les autres l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il leur fit un petit signe de la tête.

Désolé. Je vais profiter un peu de la fin du jour.

D'accord. On se croisera peut être tout à l'heure.

Le petit groupe disparu à la vue du garçon qui se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau. Il se retrouva sur la terrasse mais pu cette fois admirer le soleil qui déclinait au loin. Il peignait le ciel de couleurs orangées et rosées à la fois. Duo s'accouda au rebord, ignorant les 2 ou 3 autres personnes présente et regarda ce magnifique spectacle. A la fin, quand l'astre solaire eut totalement disparut et que la nuit montait, il eut un sourire. Il était maintenant le seul sur la terrasse.

_La vie ne se résume pas à une seule personne…_

Il eut un petit ricanement et se retourna pour partir rejoindre les autres. Cependant, il fut stoppé dans son intention par la présence d'un garçon juste devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres. Il le dévisagea sans en croire ses yeux.

Tu veux vraiment prendre froid…

Comme Duo restait immobile, silencieux à cause du choc de voir SON inconnu juste là, ce dernier eut un sourire.

Surprit ?

Ah… Euh… Oui.

Viens, ne restons pas ici. Tu vas mourir geler.

Il lui tourna le dos et étrangement, Duo le suivit. Il se retrouva dans une chambre pour une personne avec un grand lit. Ce genre de pièce valait très chère mais Duo garda sa remarque pour lui.

Je constate que tu vas mieux.

Euh… Oui…

Le garçon était toujours à côté de lui. Derrière pour dire vrai. Il l'avait invité à entrer et avait refermé la porte juste après.

Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ici ?

Ca ne se voit pas ? Je te suis, Duo.

Le natté sursauta. Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà donné son prénom alors comment pouvait-il le connaître. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, l'inconnu répondit à son interrogation.

Je l'ais entendu au bar la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Les filles parlaient de toi… Et puis… Je suis resté près de toi toute la semaine.

Hein ?

Duo se retourna pour faire face à son hôte. Il se retrouva de ce fait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et bien qu'il soit légèrement plus grand que le garçon, il avait son visage à portée.

Je t'ais suivis. Epiant tes faits et gestes. Toujours, j'étais là… Et je t'ais vu…

Le regard qu'il porta sur Duo le fit frissonner et rougir. L'américain voulut se reculer mais le garçon se rapprocha à son tour et au final, Duo butta contre le rebord du lit et tomba assit dessus.

Oui, je t'ais vu… A chaque fois. Tu as une expression si appétissante quand tu te libères que j'ai eut du mal à tenir toute une semaine.

Comment as-tu…

Duo ne pu finir sa phrase car le garçon l'obligea à se coucher sur le lit et déboutonna son pantalon.

Non, attends ! Ne fais pas…

Mais la main, plus agile, se glissa dans les sous vêtements pour chercher le sexe de Duo et le caresser.

Non… han… A… Aaarrêtes… Aah…

Regardes, tu réagis si vite. Ne le nies pas, tu aimes ça…

Sous les doigts expérimentés du garçon, le sexe de Duo se mit à durcir rapidement alors que ce dernier tentait de retenir ses gémissements. Il avait essayé de lutter au tout début mais finalement, le plaisir naissant que ça lui procurait avait eut raison de lui et il avait cessé de se débattre. Ses doigts serraient fortement le drap alors qu'à chaque caresse, son corps tremblait et que des cris s'échappaient de ses lèvres closes. Quand ce fut trop pour lui, il se crispa légèrement, courbant le dos et se libéra entre les mains du garçon.

Déjà la première fois, tu étais très réceptif…

Qu… qu'est-ce… que tu m'avais fais… ? Je me souvenais plus… de grand-chose. Tu m'avais drogué… ?

Non, pas vraiment…

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Duo se laissa docilement mettre nu. Il le laissa aussi l'embrasser sur son corps.

Tes traces disparaissent…

Effectivement, les marques de griffures qu'il lui avait laissé lors de leurs premiers ébats ne se voyaient presque pus, ne laissant que d'infimes marques rosâtres.

Tu es parfaitement conscient maintenant… Arrêtes-moi si tu veux…

L'américain le regarda dans les yeux mais il n'en fit rien. Il répondit aux baisers du garçon et lui retira aussi ses vêtements, découvrant une peau pâle mais tiède. Il accepta ses caresses et lui permit de le pénétrer. Toute la nuit durant, ils tentèrent de nombreuses poses, Duo devant finalement accro au plaisir que ce garçon faisait naître en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois, une tempête grondait dans son ventre, emportant sa raison alors qu'il se laissait aller à se plaisir bestial. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient jouis quand il y eut un léger changement. Le garçon qui était en train d'entrer et sortir de lui alors que le natté était à quatre pattes se pencha sur lui et murmura quelques mots que Duo ne comprit pas tout de suite, tant il était submergé par le plaisir. A l'instant où il se libérait, il sentit une douleur violente parcourir son cou et il se crispa légèrement. Il poussa un cri de souffrance alors qu'il avait l'impression que toute sa chaleur quittait son corps. En quelques secondes, il fut envahit par une lassitude puissante et il perdit conscience avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand il reprit connaissance, tout était noir autour de lui. Il avait toujours froid mais la couverture qui avait été posée sur lui, lui permettait de garder un peu sa chaleur. Il avait aussi sommeil. Mais… Il était seul. Il se leva en grimaçant, sentant tout son dos le faire souffrir ainsi que ses reins. Il avait un peu peur aussi. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il s'enroula sa la couverture et se leva, malheureusement, ses jambes ne furent pas d'accord et refusèrent de le porter et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Aiee…

C'est comme si il n'avait plus de force. Comment cela était-il possible ? Même avec ce qu'ils avaient fais, il aurait du pouvoir se lever.

Tu devrais rester couché.

La voix venant de gauche le fit violemment sursauter et Duo scruta les ténèbres avec ardeur. Pourtant il ne voyait rien. Il entendit du bruit puis sentit qu'on glissait un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Il fut soulevé de terre sans problème et fut reposé sur le lit avec douceur.

Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Et pourquoi je suis si fatigué… ?

Tu as perdu connaissance.

C… C'est toi, n'est-ce pas… ?

Heero. C'est mon prénom. Oui, c'est moi.

Une main passa sur le visage de Duo, lui apportant une douce chaleur et entourant sa joue avec délicatesse. Duo eut un étrange sentiment. Comment pouvait-il faire cela alors que la pièce était dans le noir total ?

Tu… Tu me vois… ?

Oui.

La main s'enleva et après quelques bruits de pas, la lumière, violente, éclaira la pièce. Duo aperçut Heero et le regarda venir s'assoire au bout du lit, un air triste sur le visage.

Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais… ?

Le natté était de plus en plus surprit. Il le fut encore plus quand Heero baissa légèrement la tête.

Je t'ais pris du sang.

Pa… Pardon ? Comment aurais-tu pu boir… ?

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il sous entendait, Duo plaqua sa main sur son sou, là où il avait eut si mal. Mais il n'y avait rien à part sa peau.

J'ai refermé la plaie sinon tu serais mort…

Tu… Tu… Un…

Un vampire, oui.

Non… NON !!!!

Duo se recula vivement, paniquant visiblement. Heero fut obliger de se jeter sur lui pour le bloquer et l'obliger à se calmer.

Arrête ! Calmes-toi ! Duo !!!

Non, non, non !!!! NON !! Je ne veux pas mourir !!!!! Je ne veux pas devenir…

Je t'en pries, arrêtes ! Tu ne risques rien !!!! Tu es humain et tu le resteras !!!

La révélation tranquillisa l'américain qui cessa de gesticuler.

Jamais je n'aurais fais une chose pareil… J'ai beau être un monstre, il y a des limites.

Le japonais libéra les poignets de Duo, le laissant libre de ses mouvements et se recula au bord du lit.

Pardon. Je reste un vampire, j'ai besoin de sang pour vivre… Mais j'ai été attiré par toi à l'instant où je t'ais vu… Je te désirais mais je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de boire ton sang la première fois.

Duo le regardait avec des grands yeux, ne faisant pas un seul mouvement.

La première nuit aussi, tu… Je ne m'en… souviens plus… C'est embrouillé.

C'est parce que je t'avais hypnotisé… Pardon.

Je… Je dois… Y aller…

Tu es encore trop faible. Attends encore quelques heures.

Duo lui jeta un regard apeuré.

Tu me promets que tu... ne vas pas…

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si je te mordais à nouveau, tu en mourrais ! Je ne veux pas te tuer !

L'aveu toucha Duo qui se détendit encore. Il avait bien entendu peur, mais après tout, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal ni cette fois ni celle d'avant.

Tu… m'aimes… ?

La question posée timidement obligea Heero à relever la tête pour fixer son amant.

Oui… Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je te voulais, je ne veux pas que tu meures… Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas… Nous autres, les vampires, nous ne tournons pas autour du pot… J'ai 256 ans et je sais ce qu'est aimer… Homme ou femme, j'en ais rien à faire. L'important, c'est que mon corps me dise que je dois rester avec toi et que je ne dois pas te faire de mal…

Heero… Tu… Tu sais… Moi, je en suis pas… aussi sûr que toi… Mais… Je veux aussi rester avec toi…

Quoi ? Tu n'as pas peur maintenant que tu sais ? Je pensais te perdre.

Ben… J'ai un peu peur mais… Tu n'as pas l'air d'une bête meurtrière.

Avec douceur et sans mouvement brusques, l'américain se glissa au milieu du lit, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et replaçant la couverture sur le matelas.

J'ai un peu sommeil alors… Je te fais confiance.

Il fixa franchement son amant et ferma les yeux, le corps tremblant de froid. Il ne bougea pas quand la couverture se souleva légèrement et que le corps du vampire se colla à sa peau nue. Il sentit aussitôt sa chaleur apaisante se répandre dans son corps.

Merci, Duo.

Le natté souleva légèrement la tête afin que son compagnon puisse passer son bras et se recoucha dessus, sentant l'autre bras entourer sa taille.

Heero… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Et bien… Je vais m'installer près de chez toi et m'inscrire dans ton lycée.

Tu plaisantes ?

Pas du tout. On recommencera tout depuis le début… Doucement…

D'accord.

Le natté se lova un peu plus dans les bras du vampire et se laissa aller au sommeil. Il s'endormit avec le sentiment d'être le plus heureux du monde. Que lui importe le temps que leur relation durerait, l'important était le moment présent. Et bien que celui qui allait aimer était un garçon et un vampire, il s'en fichait. Pour ne pas regretter plus tard, il fallait au moins qu'il tente sa chance.

FIN

Lou : Voilà Melles. J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura bien plus. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, sauf qu'il a fallut que j'écoute des chansons tristounettes pour le début.


End file.
